Swords and Shadows
by Lil Fox Gurl
Summary: Okay,this is a story that my friend Tracy thought of and we wrote together . Sesshomaru's son has to save his father's kingdom from being controlled by an evil force,with the help of a sertain elf girl. Please enjoy and R&R!
1. Crossing Paths

Note: Hello all! Well, this is a fic that my friend,Tracy, and I wrote. Our friend Kelli helped with some of the dialoge. So we hope that you enjoy this story and please review!(and yes Minagi is in this one also, but in a diffrent anime and a diffrent history. So please dont get mad about that, shes my alter ego!)

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-- scene change

CH.1 Crossing Paths

Kitsumaru walked briskly down the dim torch lit hall, the long sleeves of his kimono billowing behind him. He sighed, brushing a stubborn bang from his face. Whatever his father had to say to him, it must be important to summon him at such an early hour. And to his own private chamber! His father usually never allowed anyone in that room except that little toad, Jakken, and sometimes his mother. Kitsumaru approached the huge doors, elaborately carved with symbols of royalty and his father's mark, which was an enormous white dog. Kitsumaru stepped up to the arched doors and raised his hand to knock, then lowered it. That rare feeling of nervousness crept slowly into his chest. Thinking a moment, he raised it again and knocked loudly. Why should he be nervous? This was his father after all.

From inside, Kitsumaru heard his father's quiet voice.

" Enter."

Kitsumaru pushed the door open and stepped inside. He had half expected his father to be writing at the small golden table in the corner, that was usually where he spent most of his time, but instead he sat on a futon near the fireplace. Kitsumaru bowed.

" Father," he said quietly. His father opened his eyes, but did not look up.

" Jakken," he called quietly.

The little toadlike demon scrambled clumsly to bow before his master.

" Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" he stammered, his nasty,yellow eyes lowered to the floor.

" Bring my son a futon, then leave us." Sesshomaru ordered.

" But...but my Lord...--" Jakken glanced toward Kitsumaru untrustingly.

" Jakken!" Sesshomaru said, more loudly this time.

" Yes mi' Lord." the little demon ran into a smaller room and returned a moment later with a folded futon. He layed it out neatly, because Sesshomaru was watching, then stood and bowed.

" Now leave us." Sesshomaru ordered.

" Yes mi' Lord," Jakken scampered from the room, hurrying past Kitsumaru and pulling the heavy doors closed.

Kitsumaru stood for a moment, not sure whether he should sit or wait for his father's invitation, but Sesshomaru looked up, motioning to the empty futon with his hand.

" Come and sit. You need not stand when you speak to me." he said.

Kitsumaru moved to where his father sat, and knelt on the futon. He saw now that his father had been reading a small book. He placed it aside, and shifted to his knees, placing his hand in his lap. Sesshomaru looked into the fire for a moment, not speaking or moving. Kitsumaru tilted his head, staring curiously at the silver haired demon Lord before him. Kitsumaru had never understood the man he had always called father. He knew his past. His mother had told him about Sesshomaru's life before Kitsumaru and his sister's birth. But when he looked at his father, he did not see that evil creature.

" Father?"

"Hmmm..." Sesshomaru turned back to him.

" You wished to speak to me?" Kitsumaru asked.

" Yes. I know that it is early, but what I have to tell you is urgent." Sesshomaru said.

Kitsumaru nodded." I was not asleep. Mother gave me your message. What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

Sesshomaru sighed. " I must leave for awhile. There is buisness I must tend to in the North."

Kitsumaru frowned." You would leave during mother's pregnancy?"

" I must." Sesshomaru said. " War is breaking out in the North and I will lead our side."

Kitsumaru looked down at his hands for a moment. " War..." he whispered. " Does mother know?" he asked.

" She knows where I am going, but I have not told her why...I know she has figured it out. Your mother is no fool." Sesshomaru said.

Kitsumaru clicked his long white claws together, staring at the floor. He looked up suddenly. " Why can't I go? I can fight. Mother needs you more than me."

Sesshomaru frowned. " Do not be naive!" he snapped. " You have no experience in battle. And a few small skirmishes does not make you ready."

Kitsumaru sighed, nodding. " I am sorry, father...what is it you wish me to do?"

" You will stay here and help your mother." Sesshomaru stood, and Kitsumaru was surprised at how he did so without his left arm. " I will leave you to take care of my usual position."

" I will take your place you mean." Kitsumaru stood also.

Sesshomaru said nothing, and Kitsumaru took his silence as a yes.

" You may go now. I am through." Sesshomaru moved around to sit at his small table.

" You leave soon then?" Kistumaru asked.

Sesshomaru unrolled a scroll. " Tomorrow." he said shortly. " Go."

Kitsumaru hesitated for a moment, then bowed and left the room.

--OoOoOoOoOo Somewhere in the forest OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---

Minagi rested her body against the tree as she balanced herself on a limb. The elf had done nothing but train herself since midnight last night. She was now on her morning break. The tree she was sitting in had lucious fruit growing from it's limbs. Minagi hadn't found any decent food in days, so without hesitation she picked a fruit from it's branch that was resting above her head. She took a bite letting the sweet taste of the fruit hold in her mouth for a moment, then swallowed. She smiled with pleasure and quickly finished the rest of the fruit. She was just about to pick another one when she heard some voices comeing up the trail just below the tree. She stiffened her body and hushed her breath. She cautiously leaned forward to see the owner's of the voices. To her dissapointment, it was nothing but two weak humans.

" That demon Lord hads been very quiet lately." the first one said.

" Yes. Rumor has it that his bitch is pregnant again, so he has been 'preoccupied.' "

"You would think that his son would be doing all of his dirty work, seeing as how he has that powerful sword and all."

" Urgh. Just the thought of theTouikijin sends chills down my spine."

Once the humans moved off farther down the trail, Minagi relaxed again. " Demon Lord?" she thought. Her Elf ears gave a twitch.

"Touikijin, huh?" she said outloud. A smirk escaped her lips then as her mind began to work.

" If that sword is as powerful as they say it is, then it could be of much use to me." she said. She had traveled from place to place for so long that she had never heard of such an object. The thought of herself weilding it made her smile. " And while the demon is busy with his pregnant wench, I can sneak in unnoticed and claim that sword as my own."

Suddenly, the elvin tattoo on her shoulder started to throb as it usually did. But she covered it with her hand. It was the only thing that she had of her people: the woodlend elfs. Every wood elf had one somewhere on their bodies. Hers was an elvin flower, but hers was diffrent then her people's: hers was only half a flower. And now it throbbed persistantly. But she ignored it and jumped out of her tree and amoung the others, towards the Demon Lord's palace.

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--

Kitsumaru watched his mother from the balcony. She walked along the winding paths of her garden, smelling flowers and speaking to servants. Kitsumaru smiled. He had always found pregnant woman funny...the way they waddled along, their great bellies in the way of everything. But not his mother. She was only a few months in to her pregnancy, but her belly was unmistakable and she walked along gracefully, looking beautiful in her pink flowered, blue kimono, her hair pulled back with silver chopsticks and orchids. Kitsumaru smiled as she looked up and waved to him. He turned away and made his way back to his father's chambers. Lady Catsumoya would be lonely without Sesshomaru. The two shared a love he had never seen between demons. And how did his father expect him to take over heare at the palace? Kitsumaru knew he could not keep his mother from being unhappy. He could not control every demon in Sesshomaru's lands, or keep the humans from fueding. The thoughts of controlling demons brought his thoughts to Kitsumoya. Where was his twin? He had not seen her all day....

" Lord Kitsumaru!...Lord Kitsumaru!!" Kitsumaru spun around to see Jakken come skidding across the marble floor and stopping at his feet.

" Why the hurry Jakken?" Kitsumaru asked. " Lost your two-headed stick?"

Jakken, who was panting violently, gave a small annoyed snort." My...My Lord Kitsumaru...---"

" Yes Jakken. I know my name, thank you. Whats the matter?"

" The sword!! It's gone!!" Jakken practically screamed.

" The sword?...Touikijin!!??"

"Yes! Stolen...The guards...DEAD!!" Jakken was jumping up and down. Kitsumaru psid no attention to the toad, but had already started running down the hall toward the weapon rooms.

--OoOoOoOoO Flashback to what had happend OoOoOoooOooo--

Minagi had reached the palace. It was indeed a great structure, looking as if it could house a hundred demons. Her gaze was now on the great doors, however, it was being guarded. Two massive cat demons with heavy swords and axes were standing tall, looking straight ahead, ready to defend. Minagi wouldnt be able to get through them without being seen, so she decided to put on her elvin charm. She gracefully jumped from the tree she was in and landed on her feet. She slowly rose, leaning against the tree and giving the cats a suductive glance. Seeing the elf they held their weapons ready.

" Who goes?!" one growled.

" Chill boys," she said in her sexiest voice." I don't want to fight."

They stood there, confused.

" You see," she said. " I have been alone for so long and I have been searching for someone to have some 'fun' with. But then I saw you two and thought,' now how can I pass up sexy demons like that?"

" You mean us?" one said.

' What idiots,' she thought but didnt say it. " Of course," she said in a charming voice moving closer. Her blue-green eyes sparkeled as she batted her eyelashes. They both blushed at this, and Minagi moved closer, giving her long blonde hair a flick and moving the one black highlight she had out of her face. She adjusted her chest as she moved behind them, twisting one's whiskers in her fingers. The cat purred with pleasure when she did this. She moved to the middle of them and put her hands on her hips. " Would you boys like to go somewhere a little more...private?"

One of the cats put it's fury arm around her slender waist in excitment. " Oh yea..." he slobbered.

That was her que. Quickly, she called forth two balls of purple energy and formed two long knives in both hands. With lightning reflects she brought the knives up to the cats throats and cut into the flesh. Blood flowed from the cats necks as they fell to the ground, dead. She smirked at her work, making her knives dissapear. She then turned to the big doors, kicked them open, and walked into the dark castle.

--OoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOOoOOOOoOoOoOoOO---

When Kitsumaru reached the commotion, his mother, and several servents guards were already there. He pushed through to see. As he looked around, his mother layed her white hand on his shoulder.

" THe guards are all dead, and your father's sword is gone," she said.

Kitsumaru could not believe what he saw. Dead demons lay everywhere, their throats cut or beheaded.

" Did anyone see anything?" he asked.

There was no answer for a moment, then an old hag stepped forward.

" I did my Lord," she croaked.

Someone from the croud snorted with laughter. " Don't listen to old Umatsu! The old bat just wants attention!"

The old woman said nothing and the others laughed.

" Silence!" Kitsumaru snapped. " I asked for no one's opinion! Only for an answer to my question!"

The room became silent at once. Kitsumaru nodded to the hag " Speak up old one. Tell us your side."

The hag cleared her throat. " I was coming back from something I had to do outside. As I came up from the side, I noticed the guards weren't at the doors and I knew something was wrong, so I hid. A few moments later, a young woman ran from the palace carrying a bundle."

Kitsumaru frowned. " A woman?...A demoness?"

" Most likely, my Lord. Ran fast, she did. Laughing, too." the hag answered.

Jakken had just arrived holding his staff. "Huh...My Lord...The Staff...we must use the wisdom of the staff..."

" Screw the wisdom of the staff!" Kitsumaru growled. He turned back to the old woman. " You saw her well?"

She nodded.

"Describe her." he ordered, not unkindly, but urgently.

--OoOoooooOoOoOoOoooOoOo---

Minagi laughed to herself. " THis was too easy."

The single black strand of hair had moved itself into her face, so she moved it with her hand. That was also another symbol of her race, her other race. Always it was in her way, always. But she pushed that thought aside and continued to run.

" The whole palace is probably frantic now, " she laughed. " You know, for a powerful demon Lord, his security was pretty pathetic," she thought to herself. The tightend her prize around her waist and ran farther into the forest. But suddenly, she felt a strange feeling swept over her, the feeling of being followed. She felt it getting closer, whatever it was. She stopped for a moment, and concentraited on the force. It was comeing from the West and at a high speed. Then a thought struck her: what if it was the Demon Lord? What if he was tracking her? She didnt expect him to find out so quickly. She couldn't be discovered! Quickly, she bounded up into a nearby tree limb. She hid in the shadows of the leaves and held the sword close. But hideing was no good if he could sense her powers. So she closed her eyes and relaxed. She had often used this tecnique to excape from carnivorous demons when she was younger. She could feel her tracker getting closer, and she could hear it's feet running in the grass. She looked out and saw the trees move from the wind of the tracker's speed as it ran past them. It was almost near her. She hid her power and hushed her breath.

Kitsumaru raced through the trees, dodgeing branches and roots, searching the tree tops as he ran. He knew the theiving bitch was here. He could smell her. She was here in one of these trees. Kitsumaru skidded to a halt near three of the tallest trees, sniffing the air. The girl's scent was strong, yet somehow pleasent. He hoped she gave up the sword without a fight, but he douted she would. The wind shifted and her smell faded. Kitsumaru growled to himself. How could he find her if there was nothing to go by? No scent, no sight, no sense...but what was that feeling. He often felt it around his mother and sister...magic? He sensed magic close to his own, even. Smirking, Kitsumaru turned to the farthest tree and whispered:

" Found you."


	2. Introductions

Note: Okay, I know alot of you are confused about the Minagi thing because she is in my other fanfic as well. Well, im here to clear that up. See my friends and I have alter ego's. Like mine is Minagi, my friend Dori's is Nanami( who will be in one of my other fanfics) and in almost every fic I write or one of my friends writes,Minagi will most likely be in it. It's not that i'm lazy, thats just how I write my fics, and in every story she has a diffrent history and look. Only in this fic and my other is she an elf. I didnt want people getting mad so im glad i cleared that up. okay well here is our fic! please enjoy!

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO scene change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx dream sequence

CH.2 introductions

Minagi paniced, and in one quick movement, she drew forth an energy sword and struck the demon's arm as she jumped to the ground. She bounded back a few feet away from the tracker. To her surprise, he was a dog demon, but a mixed breed. She could sense other demon blood in him. This wasnt what she expected, she had sxpected to be feircer and fouler. But he had a somewhat gentle appearence, and was more fair then she could have imagined. She found herself being pulled into his glorious amythist eyes, so gentle yet they still carried the feirce demon appearence. His fine face looked smooth and soft, but she pushed those thoughts aside remembering that he was a threat. She watched the blood ooze from his cut and a sertain pleasure rose in her, makeing her tattoo throb but she ignored it and watched the demon.

Kitsumaru backed away from his attacker, covering the deep gash on his arm. The hot blood seeped through the silk of his haori sleeve. He cursed to himself, makeing the bitch laugh again.

" Aww, did the poor puppy get scratched?" she teased.

Kitsumaru glared at her, he head lowered.

' She's just like the old one described,' he thought.' tall, fair skin, blonde hair...even the black highlight.'

He tilted his head. " You're pretty for a thief," he commented." Whats a little girl like you want with such a big sword?"

Minagi growled. She hated it when demons, especially males, would act surperior to her. But she could play this game, she had so many times before.

" Your one to talk," she said. " You look like you couldnt even carry a dagger much less a sword!"

" Oh really," he snapped back. " Well, just so you know, that is my sword. I'm perfectly capable of wielding it!"

" I dont see you weilding it now!"

Kitsumaru raised an eyebrow. " I dont exactically have it right now, do I?"

" And your not getting it back either."

" We'll just see about that wont we?" Kitsumaru said.

" I guess we will," Minagi said tightning the sword around her waist. She opened her hands, calling upon her ancient power. Energy started to form in her hands and become a long dagger, the same happend in her other. She stood ready to fight.

" Bring it on dog boy," she teased.

Kitsumaru smirked." Feh," he took a step forward, still grinning, and suddenly his whole body began to glow a golden color. Before, Minagi knew what was happening, a gigantic white dog with glowing anuthyst eyes stood snarling before her.

" Oh shit." Minagi said wide eyed. She stepped back a couple of feet in surprise, then gathering her strength she ran at the giant dog and got under his belly. Suddenly, she jumped up and hung to his fur, then did the only thing that she could think of, she bit him like a small tick.

Kitsumaru yelped and reached under himself, biting at his attacker, but his teeth could not grasp her smaller body. Minagi new that she couldn't hold on forever, but she held on tight anyways. Suddenly, she heard a rip, then she felt herself falling back to the ground with handfuls of Kitsumaru's fur in her hands. Kitsumaru stood before her now, in his original form, but in his hand was a huge blue fireball. His eyes burned blood red, and he was grinning from ear to ear, his fangs like knives.

" Shit again!!" she yelled in shock. Then quickly as she could think, she called on more energy and turned it into a knife and stabbed him in the leg.

Kitsumaru stumbled backwards, his hands wrapped around his leg. " Ahhh! ...Bitch!! What did you do that for?!"

" You were about to kill me! What the hell am I supposed to do?!!"

Kitsumaru stood up, breathing hard. " Have you ever felt the burn of acid?"

Minagi blinked. " No..."

" Good! Here's your oppertunity!!" Kitsumaru lunged forward, holding his has hands as if to scratch. Apparently, the girl had been too slow, and his claws slashed down her middle.

Minagi gasped in pain and surprise, and fell on her knees grasping her middle. The acid of his claws burned into her skin like a fire to a forest. Her skin felt like it would melt under this heat. She leaned forward, putting one hand on the ground to support her. Anger was building up inside her. Hate for this demon, hate for the fact that she could do nothing to stop the burning! She wanted the pain to stop! She wanted to kill this bastard for what he had done. The acid felt like it was moving from her stomach into her chest. Frustraiton built up, anger with it, and she couldn't control it.

" You Bastard!!" she screamed at him. Suddenly, her tattoo was glowing, and she looked up at him. When Kitsumaru saw her face he took a step back. Her eyes were slowly changing into black and her pupils red. The black highlight in her hair was starting to expand and cover her whole hair. But then a look of fear came to her face.

" No!" she screamed, almost to herself. " Don't lose control! Don't lose--"

Kitsumaru backed up a few steps, watching cautiously.

" Hey, are you alright? You don't look so good..." he countinued to back up.

" No shit!!" she screamed.

Electrical energy started to swirl up around her, knocking Kitsumaru off his feet.

" No!! Not again!! Please...just get...AWAY!!"

Kitsumaru propped himself up on his elbows.

" No! I'm not leaving without that fucking sword!!"

" UNLESS THIS STUPID SWORD IS WORTH YOU LIFE, I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!!"

Kitsumaru got to his feet. ' What the hell is going on?' he thought. ' Why is she having so much trouble controling herself?'

Kitsumaru knew that this could be dangerous, but he made his dicision.

" No! I have to have that sword! It was my father's and I will not fail!"

He lunged forward, aiming for the bundle around her waist. Her eyes glowed a fierce red and in a quick movement she raised her clawed hand and scratched his chest.

Kitsumaru grabbed her arms as she swung and scratched. She struggled violently, her eyes now black, her once blue pupils blood red. He knew that she was slowly losing control of everything. He could feel her powers growing, the energy in her body reaching unthinkable amounts. As she twisted and fought, slashing at him, a high pitched scream filled Kitsumaru's ears. He wanted to let go and cover them, the sound so terrible and painful, be he couldn't.

" Let go of me DOG BASTARD!!" she screamed her voice abnormal.

Kitsumaru was now almost unable to hold her. She wrapped her clawed hands around his arms, blood running down his hands, and flung him sideways. But as soon as his feet left the ground he managed to grab her hair, pulling her down with him. Before she could retaliate, Kitsumaru changed into a giant cat demon , and put a giant paw on her body, holding her to the ground( hopeing not to kill her). She struggled and scratched his skin and at one point, even setting him on fire, but eventually the pressure from his body caused her to lose air, and pass out. Kitsumaru took his normal form, and studied the girl closely. Her hair was becomeing blonde agian and eventually, the black highlight was the only sign of this ever happening. He studied her face. Beautiful, but extremely powerful. He then kneeled on the ground next to her and unwraped the Toukijin. Holding it up, he looked back at the motionless form on the ground, then at his own wounds.

" Pretty good for a little girl," he commented.

He turned to leave, deciding since he had what he came for, he had no other buisness with this wench. He'd send the guards to fetch her. They'd have no problem, seeing as how she was unconsious. But as he walked a little ways thinking, he took pity on her. Hardly, more than a girl, surley younger than himself.

Kitsumaru sighed. " I can't believe I'm doing this."

He went back to where she lay, scooped her up into his arms quickly, and bounded off toward the river.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minagi found herself being pulled into a place that she had been to once before. The same ledge overlooking the ocean, the same salty smell, the same training session. But something wasn't right...her father was there. But that was impossible...he was--.

" Come Minagi!" he yelled at her. " You can do better!!"

They swung their fists at each other, kicking and swinging. He threw his fist at her, makeing contact and knocking her off her feet. She hit a nearby rock and fell to the ground. She got up on her hands and knees, wipping some blood from her mouth.

" How do you expect to defend yourself when I pass on? Your never going to become as powerful as I expected at this rate! Get up and try again!"

Minagi frowned. She knew her father was trying to help, but she couldnt take this harrasment. She tried to get up, but her back hurt so bad, she just had to rest for a moment. But her father wasn't going to give her that much luxury. He stood over her, his black hair blowing in the salted breeze. His ears twitched and he yelled at her again.

" I said get up!" he said grabbing her arm to try to pull her up hard." Your not even trying! Get up now!! What if your mother was in danger( rest her soul) how could you defend her!! Do you think the demon is going to give you a break!! DO YOU??!!"

Minagi gripped the dirt, anger rising.

" Get up now!! Or would you rather be a little whor for the demons!! DO YOU WANT THAT??!! DO YOU--"

Minagi's heart was on fire! She was never going to become good enough for this man! EVER! She wasn't a daughter to him! She was a replacement!! He never wanted her! He always wanted a son! An heir!! She was nothing to him! NOTHING!! She felt her eyes become black and cold, her hair changeing. Electrical energy surged around her and her father, he held onto his daughter even though the energy was surging through his body. Something was changing about his little girl, something evil, something dark. Suddenly she grabbed his arm with a clawed hand, sending her nails into his flesh. He winced in pain as she stood. She raised her head revieling her black, lifeless eyes. Her father suddenly became over come with fear. This was her other half, his half.

" Minagi..." he gasped.

" I'm never going to be good enough for you!!!" she yelled in a voice that was not her own.

Suddenly, a black energy sword formed in her other hand, and without hesitation she brought the sword around and ran it through his body. She smiled with pleasure at this. He gasped, sending blood from his mouth. She then, slowly pulled the sword out and grabbed him by the throat.

" My..my little girl..." he gasped.

" Is gone!" Minagi finished for him. Then she dragged him over to the edge and held him above the jagged rocks below.

" Minagi...please..." he gasped.

She said nothing, she just gave an evil smile. And with a smirk, she let go of his throat, letting him fall. She heard his screams as he fell, then she heard nothing...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" NO!!!" Minagi screamed as she opened her eyes to the bright sun. She breathed heavily as the wipped the sweat from her brow. She had had that dream so many times before, she always had it after...

She didnt notice it at first, but she found herself laying against a tree in the soft grass. Then she heard running water from her right. She slowly looked over and saw a river. Her throat suddenly became parched and she licked her lips. Slowly she crawled over to the edge of the river, looked at her reflection, and then collasped, letting her whole head be consumed by the cool water. When the cold water hit her, she remembered everything. The attractive dog demon, the battle, everything. She also remembered what had happend. She brought he head out of the water, swinging her bangs back and forth getting the water out of them. She sat indian style wondering. Had she killed him? She hoped not...she didn't remember what happend to him. Then she wondered, how did she get here??

" Finally!" a familiar voice said. " I thought you were dead."

Kitsumaru was sitting up on a tall boulder, squating like a dog as he looked down at the girl.

" I'd hoped I hadn't squeezed to hard," He jumped easily down to a lower rock, " but you put up quiet a fight."

Minagi's eyes widened. She turned around to the demon, he wa scratched and bloody but still in one piece.

" Your alive!" she said, almost to thankfully, " I mean, so I see you have some skills, I'm impressed."

She shook her head makeing her large, elf ears twitch. Water drops came darting from her damp hair, as a sneeze escaped her nose makeing her ears twitch again. It was kinda cute.

" Well, I'm pleased to hear it. Thank you for your oppinion, but I believe you owe me a thanks." Kitsumaru said, standing up straight.

Minagi had never been one to admit she was wrong, blame it on elf pride. Even thought it was her fault. ' Wait!' she thought. ' He only came for the sword, so why is he still here?'

" Hold up dog boy," she said walking over to him and pointing a finger in his chest. " You only wanted your precious sword, so why aren't you long gone and me still not laying in the forest?"

Kitsumaru shrugged." I figured you would be of more use to me alive. I wanted to ask you about this whole deal...and, your kind of pretty. Much too pretty to be lying in a dungeon right now, and in case you noticed, your not. Besides, I got what I came for." He patted the sword tied to his waist.

Minagi blushed at his complament, but hid it. She had never been told that before so she couldn't help but blush. But then she remembered the sword. She frowned at the demon and then turned back around and walked over to the tree. " Oh well, " she said," I didn't want that stupid peice of junk anyway. By the way, it wouldnt matter if I was in a dungeon or not, I could escape easily. But thanks, I guess."

" Sure.." Kistumaru said, eyebrows raised," I think."

He cocked his head, studying her. She was looking away. He grinned. ' What a funny little thing she is,' he thought. ' Hard to understand.'

" Why did you want the sword anyway?"

Minagi shrugged. " I figured I might get stronger using a strong sword," she said. " I thought it might give me more, control."

She glanced back over at him. ' Damn he's hot!,' she thought. ' So mysterious, yet gentle.'

As she touched her cheek to cover her blush, she felt scratchs on her cheek. Two of them. ' Must have been from his claws,' she thought, but she didn't care. It was just more battle scars. A gust of wind picked up blowing his hair with it, and her stomach tightened. He's so...perfect. ' Why am I feeling like this?,' she wondered. ' A elf warrior is not supposed to feel like this!'

' Is she blushing?' he thought. He almost asked her, but decided to spare himself from being yelled at. She'd really fo off on him if he knew she was feeling soft. Kitsumaru scratched his head.

" Oh well, " he said." Then i'll let you know now that only certain demons can weild the Toukijin. Just in case you try again. I just want to know how you got passed the guards and the sheild around the sword. And dont say it's because your good. It's kinda fishy if you ask me." he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

Minagi smiled and shifted her weight. " It's quite simple really, " she said cocky." First off, your guards are perverts( most males are) and secondly, your forcefield was made of elven magic. Powerful elven magic I might add, but it's still elf magic." When Kitsumaru didn't respond she got a smartalick attitude. " Elf", she said pointing to herself. " Elf magic...get it?"

" Oh,...'kay...what's your name anyways elf girl?" Kitsumaru asked, as if still confused.

" I don't know if I can actually trust you," she said " You tell me yours first."

" Alright...my name is Kitsumaru. There, your turn." he held his hand out, gesturing her to speak.

" It's Minagi," she said, then she thought for a moment and laughed to herself. " Can I call you 'kitty' ?"

".........no......."

" Well fine then, " she said. " So your the almighty Demon Lord? You don't look it ya know."

" ummm....no...and thanks for the complament. Thats the nicest thing anyone's said to me all day."

" Well....okay...it wasnt ment to be a complament but whatever." she said. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes for a moment. " So if your not the demon lord then what are you to him?"

Kitsumaru sat down on the rock. " Why does it matter? All you need to know is that I'm not the demon lord himself. If I were, you'd be dead right now." He tapped his claws on the rock, examing his wounds.

Minagi felt almost sorry for him, but then again she had wounds herself. The acid still burnt, but she tried not to show it. " Your very cocky, for someone who just got beat by a 'little girl.' "

" Hmmm..," Kitsumaru said, cocking his head, " So are you. For someone who just got beat by a 'kitty'...so whats your story?"

Minagi frowned at that. " Number one: You didn't beat me! I could have killed you easily. And number two: my past is none of your buisness, I've been alone all my life is all you ever need to know. Always have always will be."

" Oh...a loner huh? I thought maybe you were just stupid enough to try something like...oh I don't know...stealing a legendary sword from a demon Lord's palace?" Kitsumaru raised an expected eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Minagi shot him an evil look. " For a sword thats so 'legendary' it was pretty easy to steal." She crossed her arms, still looking at him. " Maybe the stupid one is you for not keeping your precious sword heavily guarded."

" Well ! Maybe it WAS heavily guarded since no one thought you'd come through and grab it!" Kitsumaru winced as he stood up again,holding his wounded leg.

" Well," Minagi said standing up, but quickly grasping her middle. " You need to be more prepared!" She then turned and walked over to the river and took off her boots. She placed her feet in , letting her long loincloth glide across the top of the water. Then she began to unlace the front of her black leather top. She took it off revieling a thin, black strapless top underneath.

" Hold this," she said tossing her top at Kitsumaru, and then washing her bloody wounds.

The small leather top landed right in Kitsumaru's face. He reached up to pull it down, but thought twice.

" Umm...Guess so...but...HEY! Are you stripping!!!?...HERE?!!! " He pulled the top off and turned around, blushing.

" Oh please," she said facing him, her partly covered chest showing." Like you have never seen any half naked girls in your time. Would you rather me take off my loincloth too?" She found this quite funny, but was he blushing? She couldn't tell.

"Well,ummm...NO...NO!NO!NO! Just, whatever your doing, do it quickly. I don't have all day to wait. They'll be looking for me anytime!" Kitsumaru rubbed his head.' What a mess, first the sword, then the fight, now this! She's doing this so I'll look, she thinks it's funny...I guess takeing off the lioncloth wouldn't be so bad...' " NO!" he slapped himself in the head. " Don't think like that!"

" Hey," she said frowning," You might as well do it too. Your completly covered in blood, and you smell." she cupped some water in her hands and poured it over the slash in her middle.

Kitsumaru sighed. " I've noticed...but I don't stink, you smell pretty bad yourself. And you're the one who made me bloody in the first place." He carefully unbuttoned his haori, gingerly pulling it off, wincing at the stinging pain in his arm and chest. Throwing it on the ground, he limped over to the water, a good from her of course and knelt down on the bank.

She was glade that he decided to join her. She smiled at his nice lean chest. She was a little proud of the wounds she had given him, but she also felt sorry for him. She wanted him closer, but she didn't want to make it obvious.

" Well anyway," she said. " Hey, could you wash this scratch on my back for me? I can't reach it well." She turned around motioning for him to do the task. " It really hurts, please."

Kitsumaru raised both eyebrows. " Am I hearing wrong, or did you just say 'please'?" He couldnt' believe it, she had manners after all.

" Just shut up and do it!" she said rolling her eyes. " Come on! It really hurts! If you do, I'll show you a method of healing your wounds quicker". She batted her big, sea eyes at him.

Kitsumaru blinked slowly for a moment. 'She's comeing onto me!' he thought. ' And she just offered to let me touch her...ahhh!' " Fine!" he sighed. " Stop doing your eyes like that!"

He wet his hando and was about to clean her scratches, but being unsure of how to do it, he made up an excuse. " Be still! My arm hurts bad enough."

" Quit complaining." she said." I told you that I would heal you didn't I? So stop talking and start scrubbing."

Kitsumaru sighed. " Miss persistent...alright,alright..." he took the cloth she handed him and started to dab the blood away.

Minagi sighed with releif as she felt the cold water touch her burning skin. His touch was gentle, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be pampered.

" Hey," she said almost in a whisper, " Will you take off my undertop?"

Kitsumaru stopped scrubbing and swallowed. " Undo your undertop...? As in...so you can take it off?"

" Yes," she said," can you?"

" I can...but..." 'Come on,' he thought ' I dont even know her. But she's giving me the chance of a lifetime..oh screw.' He reached up and, looking away, started to untie the top. Minagi tried to hold in a laugh. As soon as her top was lose she turned around and pulled his pants down, laughing.

" What the fuck?!" He scrambeled to grab his pants. " Why the hell did you do that?! You can't just grab a guys pants and yank 'em down!"

" Pervert, " she said laughing and tieing her top back on. " And I thought you were a gentlemen. I guess I was wrong. I didn't think you would acually do it, serves you right perv."

" I'm the pervert?! Let's talk about perverted! You didn't even warn me, bitch!" He stumbled back away from her trying to get his pants back up. "Ahhh! What a wench!"

" No one calls me a bitch, pervert!!" Suddenly, she grabbed him by the hair and held him under the water, then brought him up, then dunked him again.

As he came up, he sucked in a breath and grabbed her arm, flipping her over him. She landed in the water with a loud splash.

" Ha wench...BITCH!"

She came up and grabbed his shoulders and held him under with her knees. " Bastard!" she said laughing.

Kitsumaru stood up and shook his head like a dog, the long white hair flinging water. " Your laughing?! How could you..." A second later he found himself laughing too.

" It's your own fault," she laughed. " I never thought you would acually do that..."

" Well, you kept insisting!" Kitsumaru laughed harder for a moment then whipped his eyes. " I'm gonna go put my haori back on before you do something else."

" You provoked me," she said. " And don't worry, I won't do anything. Oh, and by the way, nice butt." she winked.

Kitsumaru blinked " uh...thanks..." He rebuttoned his haori, looking around. " I need to go...Jakken will send out guards if I do not." He reached down, grabbing the Toukijin. " It's been...interesting."

" Don't you want me to heal you?" she asked, hopeing he would stay. Kitsumaru strapped the Toukijin around his waist, then looked up.

" No...I heal quickly by myself...thank you thought." He turned to go, then turned back to her. " Consider this--another chance, I suppose. No more trouble from you, no more trouble from me." He winked, and started up the rocks. He turned once more before he left " And Minagi--" she looked up grinning. " Hmmm..." Kitsumaru smiled " You wanted to know who I was?...I am the demon Lord's son. Stay out of trouble little elf." With that, he disappeared behind the rocks.

" Wait!" she screamed hopeing he would come back. " Do you bark or purr?!" When he didn't answer, she knew he was gone. But he left a grin on her lips. ' Demon Lord's son, huh,' she thought. "Well," she said touching the scratches he made on her face," This won't be the last time you see me, Kitsumaru. " Then she continued to bathe herself, thinking about her encounter with the hansome demon prince.


	3. Having Fun

Ch. 3 Haveing Fun

Kitsumaru slowed to a brisk walk once he had cleared the rocks. The stab wound on his leg hurt worse than before now, and the other cuts, bruises, and scratches burned. The pain wasn't so bad thought that he couldn't think straight, and he found his thoughts wondering to the elf girl, Minagi. She was----interesting. Not like any girl he'd ever met ( who wasn't a demon anyways). But she was mysterious, never really acting the same way all the time. At first she seemed cocky ans overconfident, then ,when she lost control, dark and evil. Then, just a while ago, grumpy and playful! Strange. Kitsumaru wrapped his clawed hand around the stab wound on his arm. Stupid. He got that for being stupid enough to think he'd win right off.

' I moved too fast,' he thought ' I didn't look, and I wasn't cautious. And she was waiting. Like a cornering cat.'

He patted the sword strapped around his waist. Damn thing caused him alot of trouble. Just a piece of metal, and he'd run off after it like it was something speacil.

' Minagi,' he thought. ' An elf...a rare creature to see. His mother was part elf...what was it?...high elf? Yes. That would explain her silver eyes. But Minagi...full elf. Or so he could conclude from what she'd told him. He remembered his mother explaining that many elves were not of Japanese origin. Minagi's hair was a light yellow and her eyes were blue. Fair skin...' Kitsumaru sighed. The girl was a mystery. Thats all there was to it. He decided to give up trying, and continued limping on toward his father's palace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minagi had left the river and ran off in the opposite direction, but was now walking. The scratch on her stomach burned like crazy. She had been careless, very careless. It was mistakes like that, that could get her killed.

" Urgh," she growled at herself. " I'm starting to sound like father."

But then her thoughts drifted back to Kitsumaru. He could have killed her if he wished, but why didn't he? He could have left her for dead after she lost control, why? Why did he spare her? She expected him to be more cold hearted, being the demon Lord's son. Though he seemed gentle and yet he had mixed emotions. He seemed unsure of himself sometimes, but he had a strong will. She felt a laugh escape her lips as she thought about her ' washing the back' trick. She felt a blush escape her cheeks when she thought about how she pulled his pants down. It was fun to tease him like that, and she even thought he liked it ( she hoped). Her blush grew when she thought about his suave voice, his smooth hair, his lean body, his beautiful eyes, so handsome, so...

" Stop thinking like that!!" she yelled at herself." Your a warrior! And fighters arn't suppost to feel this way!" Saddness came and wrapped it's lonely arms around her. " I can never feel this way...about anyone. I have promised myself I wouldn't!" Then she stopped walking and turned her head back in the direction were he ran. " But," she said. " I feel bad about hurting him. Plus...I want to see him again." She turned around and started walking back." I'll just quietly go in, heal him, and get out."

It was risky, but she would do it. As fast as her elvin magic would carry her, she ran off back toward the castle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOo

Once Kitsumaru had assured his mother that he was fine, he called Jakken into his chambers, ordering the sword be taken back to its rightful place. The little toad babbled on, asking questions and making sure he was alright. He finally left when Kitsumaru threatened to squash him if he didn't get away from him. Kitsumaru stripped from his torn, bloody clothes and washed his wounds. Then, wrapped clean clothes around them. He slipped on a white kimono and tied it with a blue sash. Kitsuamaru had just realized how exhausted he was, and realizeing that dusk was coming, also remembering he had not eaten since earlier. He was hungry. He really didn't want to go down and eat, nor did he want to see Jakken's nasty little green face again. That little toad gave him the creeps. Though, it was extremly surprising how loyal he was, even though he had never liked Kitsumaru. Why? He didn't know. Just as he had hoped it would not happen, Jakken came rushing into the room.

" Your mother sent food 'mi Lord!" he panted.

Kitsumaru smiled. " She would know," he murmered. " Thank her Jakken...and ask that no one disturbs me...I wish to rest for a while."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minagi swiftly climbed the grape vines outside the castle. It got colder the higher she went up, sending shivers down her spine.

" Damn," she said. " I realize that he is a big Demon Lord and everything, but geez!"

There was a window right above her, hopefully it was his room. She grabbed the window sill and pulled herself up, using the vines for support. She brought her eyes above the sill. She saw a figure laying on a futon, it's hair spread across the pillow. She recognized that hair, it was Kitsumaru! She was thankful that the window was open, so she pulled herself up into the window and sat on the sill. She could see his face, it was him. Slowly, she put her foot on the floor. Suddenly, she heard a noise escape his throat, and she froze in fear of being discovered. He turned over on his side and relaxed again. She sighed with relief and continued to walk over towards him, and kneeled down beside his sleeping body.

' Hmmm...' she thought. ' He looks kinda cute when sleeps.' but she pushed her thoughts aside and found herself stroing his bangs out of his face. She couldn't help it, it just...happend. He let out a moan and turned on his back. She kept silent, fearful of waking him up. However, he did not wake. Her thoughts drifted back to what she came to do. So, gently, she pulled back the covers, revealing his injured body. Dryed blood still clung to his skin. She then rubbed her hands together, nervously. In order to do this she would have to get ontop of him. So, gently, and swiftfully she swung her leg over him and sat gently on his lean abes. Surprisingly, he didn't wake up.

' Lucky for me he is a heavy sleeper,' she thought.

She put her hands around his face, not touching his skin, and focused on her energy and his. She let there energies become one, then transfer. A golden light passed from his face, to her hands, and into her chest. Suddenly, his injuries started dissapearing and reapeared on her own body. Suddenly, she felt so weak, and pain shot through her body. She knew that this was the effect of the healing process, but it would all be gone by morining. But still, she was so weak that she couldn't stay awake.

" Now," she whispered weakly to him." You owe me."

And with that, she collapsed next to him, unconcious.

--xxxxxxxx that mouring xxxxxxx---

Kitsumaru sat up, panting and looking around. He was in his chambers. It was just a dream he had...a nightmare. The worst nightmare he'd ever had. Something about his father dying in some horrible way, and his mother being slaughtered. He shook his head...there was something beside him on the futon. What was that? Were the covers bunched up? He felt around.

" So dark in here..." What he grabbed wasn't exactically what he had expected. It was soft and...squishy. He squeezed harder, then bent down closer, pulling the covers away. When he saw the...object...he was holding, he jumped up off the futon.

" Minagi!!! What the hell are you doing here?....."

Then his thoughts changed. " What did we do last night??!!!"

The first thing he noticed was that he no longer hurt. The next thing, was that Minagi was asleep. Kitsumaru knelt down and shook her. His hand felt wet when he pulled it away, and he caught the unmistakable scent of blood.

" Minagi? Are you hurt?...What did you do??" Then it dawned on him. She had healed him, probably last night and passed out.

" Stupid girl." he whispered. He pushed her hair from her face. " Took my sword, took my wounds...what else will you steal?"

He shook his head. Repositioning her on his futon, he quickly took care of her wounds and left her to rest. Minagi awoke to sunlight shining on her face. The pain was gone but it was still hard to get up. She rised slowly, trying to avoid moving much. She guarded her eyes with her hand from the tormented light. She got up and walked over to the window and closed the shades. Then she went back to the futon, coverd her head with the covers and tried to go back to sleep.

Kitsumaru grinned from the dark corner where he sat on a cusion. She had apparently not noticed where she was. He cocked his head watching her toss and turn. Eventually, he would have to make her leave, she couldn't stay here. It wasn't safe. But for now, he'd let her rest. Sighing, he looked out over toward the door. It was closed and odd bold was pushed shut and locked. Hopefully no one would try to enter. Kitsumaru returned his gaze to Minagi. She didn't seem to have sensed him yet, because she still lay there with her head covered. Kitsumaru decided to wait a little longer before he spoke to her. She needed the rest and she deserved it.

" I know your there," she said with a tired voice.

She uncovered her head from the covers and moved her eyes in his direction. She moaned a little when she moved her body, but still looked at him.

" Hope your grateful," she yawned. " Ouch. Damn, the pain should have completly subsided!"

Kitsumaru smirked. " That's what you get," he said, standing. " Thanks though. You should know that my wounds were alot worse than yours. It wasn't a good idea to take them on yourself."

He made his way over to were she lay on the futon and knelt beside her. " Are you sure you didn't need an excuse to see me again?"

" No!" she said quickly." I felt bad, about hurting you and all." She tried to sit up but to no avail, her body still hurt, she knew that the pain would be there for a while.

" Plus," she said. " It might not have been smart, but if I didn't I would have had a humungous guilty conciounse. Sew me for haveing a soft heart."

She knew that he would be in major trouble if his mother or father found her there, so she tried to get up, somewhat hopeing that he would make her stay.

" Well I did what I came for," she said, a little hesitantly. " So I'll just go now."

She limped over to the door, holding her wounds.

" Where do you think you're going?!" Kitsumaru stood and grabbed her arm. " You can't go out that way! There are guards everywhere."

" It's okay," she said, touching his hand. " I'll just kill them like I did before."

" Are you out of your mind? There's not twenty guards like in the weapon room! And they're not cat demons!"

He put his arm around her waist and guided her back to the futon, ignoring her ocassional " ow!"

" Besides," he said quietly," You're not strong enough."

" Yes I am," she said trying to break away from him, but it was no use. She let him lay her down on the futon and cover her body. " You never answered my question..."

" What question...I think you're hallusinating...or maybe I am." he looked thoughtful for a moment.

Minagi laughed. " Do you bark or purr?"

" Huh? Oh...umm...depends on my mood." he growled playfully then purred just to make her laugh. When she did, she winced. Kitsumaru raised an eyebrow.

" See?" he knelt again, pushing his bangs out of his face from his face. " If Jakken found you, you'd be in serious trouble...He's a squeaky little toad." Kitsumaru looked back down at her, grinning mischeiviously. " What's your hurry anyways? Afraid I'll bite?"

Minagi laughed. " As I recall," she said. " I'm the bitter of the both of us. Anyway, I just came to do what I needed to do. Why are you so worried about me anyways?"

Kitsumaru looked surprised for a moment, then shrugged. " I don't want you getting caught, thats all. Just because I'm a demo, doesn't mean I'm evil and cruel...you could say I took after my mother."

She smiled to hear that. No wonder he was gentle. " Yeah, well," she said looking away from him. " Unfortunatly, I took more from my dad than my mother." The black strand of hair fell in her face again, but she was to tired to move it. " Your lucky," she said." She sounds like a very careing woman. I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me."

Kitsumaru touched her shoulder gently, his white claws curving around her skin. " I'm sorry..." he said. " I really am...and your father? Is he still....welll---"

Minagi's face didn't change, she just staired at the ceiling. " He's dead," she said flatly. " I've been alone ever since the...incedent." She frowned at herself, and not noticing it, tears started to fall down her cheeks. " I couldn't do anything to save him..." she sobbed but tried to keep a straight face." He...never mind. Doesn't matter anyway. I was never good enough for him. I was always ' the apprentice.' But I was nothing but a failure in his eyes." She wipped her eyes away and gave a fake smile. " But..I really do miss him."

Kitsumaru grinned, almost sadly. " You'd be surprised...I'm sure he cared about you. Probably more than anything...he only pushed you because you were all he had left, and he wanted you to do your best. I'm sure you were, but he just couldn't see it." He smiled crukedly, hopeing he hadn't made things worse.

" Yeah," she said. " Maybe. All I wanted was to make him proud!" She found herself becomeing angry and her voice rising. " I'm sure he's just SO proud now!! He's so proud of his murderous dau--" She stopped herself, her eyes wide at what she almost said.

Kistumaru swallowed and bit his lip. ' No...' he thought. ' She couldn't have...it had to be and accident.' He hoped it had been. " I'm sorry." was all he could manage to say.

She sighed with relief. " It's not your fault," she said." He wanted a son. But when he got me, he didn't care, but he still wanted a warrior. So he trained me in the art of magic and fighting." She stopped and looked at him, fresh tears were now comeing down her cheeks no matter how many times she wipped them away. " Be thankful you still have both your parents and a family. And don't look at me like you feel sorry for me. You don't need to be. I have become content with being alone. Just don't take them for granted, take it from me, it gets lonley by yourself."

Kistumaru shrugged. " They're alright...except my sister...she's a bitch..." He made a strange face, then busted out laughing.

Minagi bursted out with laughter. She couldn't help it, she like him. She wiped her tears away and tried to sit up. The pain was slowly subsiding, so she could move more. She caught a breath from laughing and moved the black streak out at her face and tucked it behind her ear.

" Hey, " she said." I want to try something, come here."

Kitsumaru raised an eyebrow suspiciously. " What did you have in mind?"

" Just come here," she said motioning him to move closer. " I'm not gonna hurt you," she said holding up her hand and putting her other one over her heart. " Ellf's honor."

Kitsumaru sighed. " Alright, alright..." he moved a little closer to where she sat, slowly because he was still suspicious, and settled back on his knees.

Suddenly, Minagi started scratching and petting his head, wanting to see his reaction.

Kitsumaru blinked at her for a moment, then shrugged and closed his eyes, grinning. Just to make her laugh, he purred loudly.

She giggled a little. It was funny: her own personal entertainment. Then, she gently moved behind his ears and started to scratch.

He frowned. " What happend to the petting?...That's okay I guess...oh, over some...If I had a tail I would wag it for you...unfortunatly, that's something i DIDN'T inherit from my father." He grinned. " ..Or I could just do this!" Suddenly he stuck his tounge out and licked her arm.

" Hey! Down boy!" she said blinking but not wipping it off. " Let's just stick to the petting." But in a way, she liked it. So to make it even, she reached around and licked his cheek and meowed playfully.

Kitsumaru made a digusted face. " Ugh!...nasty!...Hey! I have the right! First of all, I'm a cat/dog demon, secondly, I was jokeing!" He grinned after saying this though. Maybe doing that hadn't been the best idea, but it was definetly fun. " Slobbered on by an elf...who would have thought..."

" Hey! Now were even!" she said continuing to pet him. She loved it when he purred, it was so funny. Then Minagi say a shiny,silver hairbrush on a table. She picked it up and started to brush his hair, as if she had done it millions of times.

Kitsumaru watched her, then said sarcastically, " Yes, you can use my brush...yes, you can brush my hair...I feel like a doll or something." She brushed harder, catching a rat in his hair making him go " Ow!"

' I'm being groomed by someone I barely even know...nice!' he thought.

" You have nice hair," she said. She gave her own head a brush with it then put it down, " So you shouldn't be complaining."

Then, she became very bold and reached around( with a little hesitation) and started to pet his stomach.

Kitsumaru backed away. " That's just wierd...."

" Oh come on!" she said pouting. " You know you enjoy it."

" No, really...it's just...too far." he backed away, blinking and holding his stomach. " I am not the family dog...or cat for that matter...do you realize that if someone came in here and saw you doing that we're both dead?"

" Feh," she said." The doors locked remember. Plus, you didn't to seem to think that takeing off my top was ' too far'. Come on, you like, it and I'm just curious. "

Kitsumaru looked at the locked door then back at her. " Are you trying to make a statement?"

" Come on," she pleaded. " pwease..."

" No....that's all I have to say..."

Suddenly, Minagi called forth her magic and transformed them into chains which connected to his feet and hands. Kitsumaru fought against it but she pulled him close to her and started to rub his stomach. " If you had just gave in, I wouldn't have had to use force."

Kitsumaru struggled for a moment, then suddenly grinned.In a quick instant, a tiny white cat with huge amythist eyes bounded from the circle of limp chains and ran across the floor.

" Hey!" she said to the cute little furry creature, " No fair!" But again, her powers came into use. She formed a purple light underneath the cat and lifted it off the ground. She brought it to her lap and continued to stroke it's belly.

Again, Kitsumaru was in her clutches. He changed back into himself. When she tried to push him off, he wouldn't budge. " Pet me, will you?!! I dont think so..." he laughed.

" Get off me!!" she laughed. " You weight a ton! Don't make me bite you again!" But then she grinned mischeviously and pinched his butt. Be jumped up, turning around and holding his rear.

" You get friendly quick don't you?...Wow! That smarts!" Kitsumaru was about to say something, when a loud knock sounded at the door.

" Lord Kitsumaru! Lord Kitsumaru? Are you there? The Lady Catsumoya requests your pressence!" an annoying voice called.

Kitsumaru froze, then answered. " Ahh...yes, Jakken...thank you...I'll uh..I'll be there shortly!" he called, then looked at Minagi. " Damn!" he hissed. " Stupid toad."

" It's cool," she said leaning back on the bed. " Go ahead, I'll just hang out here. My wounds should heal somewhere around midnight, don't worry about me." She turned over on the futon and her head on her arm.

Kitsumaru shook his head. " You can't. It's too dangerous. If you get caught, they'll kill you, no matter what I say."

" You would try to stop them?" she asked. " Why?"

Kitsumaru looked closely at her. " Because Minagi, I could say I let you in. They might listen to that, but they know your the one who came in and stole the Toukijin. That sword was my father's and it's sacred. No matter what I said or how hard I fought, Jakken would order you to be put to death. I have no control." He sighed. " You must leave...I'm sorry."

" Well," she said. " I could see where it would get you into trouble." She grasped her middle where he scratched her. " Tell you what," she said." you let me stay at least until midnight, that way I can heal properly and be on my way. In return you'll never hear me again."

Kitsumaru didn't know what to say. He didn't want her to dissapear, he liked her. Even though she was a little niave, she was alright. But if it would keep her safe...Finally he nodded.

" Alright, but only till midnight. After that, your gone, no arguments. Keep the door locked and don't make too much noise." He shook his head. " I can't believe I just said that."

" I promise," she said. Then a growl escaped her stomach. " Sorry, but...I'm kinda hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

Kitsumaru's eye twitched. ' Now she's hungry...go figure.' " I'll get you something," he turned to go out the door, then faced her again, pointing a fingure. " Don't go anywhere!" Then he quickly went out into the hall and shut the door behind him.

" Hmmm," she thought. " I wonder what kinda goodies he has around here." And with that she got up and started to explore his room, first trying on his clothes.

OoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kitsumaru hurried down the hall, through several sets of doors into the kitchen. There was no one around, and he figured the cooks were busy with the guard's orders. Looking around he spied some fruit in the bowl. He reached over and grabbed them and continued to look for something else. Spying some kind of pastries, he stuck them into the food bowl and swept from the kitchen, heading back to his chambers and praying that he didn't meet Jakken.

Minagi sat on the sill of the window, wearing a white kimono top and a pair of tight, black pants and her own boots. She had her hair pulled back in a loose bun letting some hair fall in her face.

Kitsumaru came in the room, ignoring the fact that she didn't lock the door like he had asked her to. When he saw Minagi in his clothes he laughed. " That haori makes you look fat. It's big enough for you to sleep in...what are you wearing my clothes for anyway?" He handed her the bowl, then began rolling up the futon and threw it into the corner.

Minagi frowned at him " Bite me." she said smiling. " Plus, my clothes are all bloody," she said stuffing he mouth with a pastry. " And your clothes are comfortable, and thanks for the food."

Kitsumaru cocked his head. " In that case, go ahead. I had to sneak to get the food. It may raise questions if Lord Kitsumaru is takeing food to his room when no one else is in there..." He stopped. " I have to go. My mother needs to speak to me." He adjusted the sash around his waist and straightened his kimono. He didn't want his mother to wonder. " I'll be back every now and then. Stay here and make yourself comfortable." With that, he left the room.

Minagi watched the door for a moment, after he left. Then she took a bite of an apple and leaned back on the window, bored.

' He should know an elf cannot stay in one place all the time.' she thought. " And this little elf is a curious one."

She walked over to the door and held the knob. But then she hesitated for a moment. " Oh!" she said. " I'll be careful! I'll cloak my powers the whole time!" So she did just that, and walked out into the hallway, and started to explore.


	4. Drama, Drama, Drama!

Ch.4 Drama, Drama, and more Drama!

Minagi walked down the long hallways, takeing in all the beautiful paintings and scenery. Every now and then a servent would come through and she would have to hide in a corner, but she hadn't been seen yet. She came to a window, it was dark now and it had started to rain. She took in a deep breath of the damp night air and continued her journey.

She walked past one painting that caught her eye. It was an image of a giant dog demon standing on a hill, stareing down at a village in the mountains. And standing there, in what seemed to be a garden in the village, was a woman. She was beautiful, her long black hair cascading down her back. The dog demon was watching her. Minagi took a bite of her apple, smiled, and continued to walk down the hallway. The dog demon was probably the demon lord of the palace. Or maybe it was a previous demon lord. She didn't know, but she walked down the hallway. She saw many paintings that were beautiful in their own way. They were almost like a story, telling the tale of the demon and the woman in the village. Slowly the story started to unfold with each painting. Then a new set of paintings started to appear, it seemed to be the story of the woman now. She smiled as her interest grew.

But then, Minagi caught sight of a painting that didn't make her smile. The painting showed a village, a village burning. And there, standing in the middle of the choas, was a giant black haired, red eyed elf demon. It was holding a fresh, bloody human head in its grip. Dripping from it's mouth was the crimson blood of humans. On it's forarm was a tattoo, a similar tattoo to Minagi's.

" NNo.." she said almost in a whisper, her apple dropping to the ground in horror. Minagi backed up to the wall, dropping to the ground trying to hold the tears back. All of the memories started to come back. What she had done...the horrible thing the had done! She couldn't hold her tears back, so she let them flow. She could see the images in her head, the smells,and the feelings. She closed her eyes, gripping her hands over her ears. " No!" she gasped. " It was an accident! NOO!"

In a fit of panic, Minagi raced down the hallway, trying to find the exit. Blinded by tears and screaming as lightning crashed outside the castle.

" NOO!"

OoOOOOoOOoooOOOoOoOoOo-

Kitsumaru's ears perked up. He could have sworn he'd heard something, but he shrugged it away and continued down the hall to the room where his mother often sat to weave. As he pushed the doors open quietly and watched her. He remembered how when he was younger, his father would sit and talk to Catsumoya gently, admiring her work.

" Come inside cub...do not stand so. You make me nervous."

Catsumoya turned to where he stood smileing, her eyes shining. Kitsumaru stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

" You wished to speak to me?"

His mother pointed to a pillow near her. As he sat down on it, he remembered that his mother had never liked futons, explaining that where she'd grown up everyone sat in chairs and slept in beds with soft matresses and feathered pillows.

" I did...," she did not look up from her loom, but continued to weave,"...about yesterday...when you went after the Tensiaga."

Kitsumaru froze,' she knew..!'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo-

Minagi ran through many diffrent passages, trying to find a way out. She felt like a mouse in a maze! They were all comeing back, all those memories were comeing back! Horrible and bloodshed! She couldn't stay here! She couldn't hurt anymore, she wouldn't! Tears flowed from her eyes like endless rainfall. She had to get out! She couldn't kill!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO-

Kitsumaru swallowed.

" About yesterday...well there's really not much to tell."

Catsumoya raised an eyebrow, her pale face unbelieving.

" There must have been something to tell about," she said. " You having all those wounds."

Her straight accent made the words seems as if she were unconvinced. Kitsumaru shrugged.

" The girl was good."

He could have slapped himself for saying that, because his mother turned to him.

" Yes," she said interested. " The girl. I'd like to here about her."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

As the tears slide down her face, Minagi knew that they weren't just for her past, they were for Kitsumaru as well. She knew that she would never see him again and the thought killed her inside. She wouldn miss him, but she would never be able to return. She had gotten too close to him, too involed. And she let him know her, another mistake on her part.

" I'll never forget," she sobbed as she ran. " I'm sorry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Catsumoya kept her eyes on her son, her head tilted for a moment, then suddenly, she smiled.

" Oh my," she said smiling. " Kitsune, are you keeping her?"

Kitsumaru's head snapped up. " What?...No!"

" Oh, don't lie!" she said playfully. " Especially if you dont' do it very well."

Then she grew serious. " Is she here? Do you know what would happen if Jakken or someone else found out your were harboring a thief?"

Kitsumaru sighed. He knew alright. And so would his father.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Suddenly, Minagi felt her hair go lose and her ribbon fall. She didn't go back to retreave it, she would leave it...maybe even as a memento for Kitsumaru. Then, straight ahead, she saw a room with light glowing from it. She didn't entend on stopping, but as she passed she glanced over to see Kitsumaru, and she halted.

Kitsumaru turned slowly at the footsteps.

" Minagi! What are you doing here!" he said surprised.

Then he turned to his mother. She only sat, looking up calmly. He turned back to Minagi. Tears streamed down her face, and she stood breathing hard. With one more glance at him, she took off down the hall.

' Kitsumaru.' His name raced through her head as she ran faster. She saw two, tall wooden doors ahead of her. She burst through the doors, out of the palace, and into the pouring rain.

Kitsumaru stood, wanting desperatly to go after her. He turned to his mother, as if asking what he should do. Catsumoya smiled and nodded.

" Go." she said quietly.

Kisumaru smiled sadly and bursted out of the room, chasing Minagi.

Minagi reached the edge of the forest right outside the palace, when suddenly she heard someone call to her.

Kitsumaru came running up behind her. " Minagi!..Minagi wait!"

He grabbed her arm before she could run off. " Minagi? What are you doing? Whats the matter? Where are you going!"

Minagi tried to break away from his grasp, but to no avail. She refused to look at him, she couldn't. The rain poured harder on top of them.

" I can't stay here!" she yelled over the pounding rain. " I don't want to hurt you...or anyone else!"

" Minagi, how could you hurt me?" He looked down into her eyes, the rain weighing his bangs into his. " You can't think like that. You can't think I want you to leave?...Can you?"

Minagi jerked away in anger and looked at him, letting fresh tears wash down her face. " You don't have any idea! You don't understand anything! I don't want to leave, but I have to! I can't keep having these feelings! I can't! I can never get close to anyone! Ever! I'm doing this for your own protection! So just apprieciate that I'm being merciful and just GO!" She then started to cry harder. She turned away from him and leaned her side against a tree, bawling.

" I killed him," she sobbed, hitting the tree with her fist. " I killed him! I killed my own father!"

Her eyes were closed shut, she cried harder into the tree before falling on her knees, hunched over. Her cries became small sobs.

" It wasan accident...II never ment to. I'm sorry...I just...can't stay. I don't want to...to end up hurting you!" She pulled her knees up to her chest and hit her wet face in them.

Kitsumaru watched her, an expression of sadness spreading over his face. He knelt down infront of her, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her back and forth.

" Shhhh," he cooed. " Minagi...don't ...shhhh." He was at a loss for words, as Minagi continued to sob. She cried into his chest, grabbing his hatori. She wanted to stay so badly, but she was so scared.

" I can't stay. I can't! I don't want to ...hurt you," she sobbed. " I do want to stay. I just..." she continued to sob into his chest, holding onto him, not wanting to let go. As the rain poured on them, the held each other, silent. Minagi was being pulled again, pulled into the feelings, the emotions, the warmth. The feelings she swore she would never feel again.

" I can't feel like this," she whispered. " But my emotions, my feelings are comeing back." She looked up at Kitsumaru. " Please, " she begged. " Let me go. Let me run! Let me be alone again...thats the only way." She buried her face in his neck. " Let me die alone..."

Kitsumaru shook her. " No!" he took her chin hin his hand and looked hard into her eyes. " No...I understand you are upset, and something has made you feel this way. But don't ever think that you have to be alone, because you don't and your not. These feelings...the ones you say you have, or feel...those are good feelings. Those are the ones you should embrace. You're no diffrent than anyone else when it comes to emotions. And if you want to stay, why not? I'd have to figure out how to keep Jakken from snooping, but..." he smiled wryly, hopeing she'd at least grin.

" Everyone that I care about or start to care about," she said, " I end up hurting...or worse. I could stay," she said standing up," but then you'll be hurt, and i couldn't bare that!" Minagi let go of him, but she didn't want to. She backed away slowly, away from his warmth. " I'm sorry," she said. " But my mind is made up. I'm doing this for your own protection, so be grateful." She then grabbed his hand and laced his fingers in hers. " Don't try to find me," she said, tears falling. " I'll just run. Just forget about me, forget I was here."

Kistumaru took a step toward her, but she backed away. He stopped and clenched his fists. " Do you really want to leave so bad! You must Minagi, or you'd be trying harder!You're afraid! Not that you'll hurt me, but you're afraid of yourself!" He seemed to struggle for words, then smirked mockingly. " Do you know what you are Minagi? A coward! I was right the first time! Your just a stupid little girl! A coward! You're so afraid of yourself and trying to solve your problems, you just run away! Well, run dammit! GO! That's what you want!" Angry tears filled his eyes. And he clenched his fists and jaw in disbelief of what he'd just said.

Minagi stared at him in pain and shock. She closed her eyes, wishing he hadn't said those things. " Maybe I am a coward," she said," and yes I am afraid. But please try to understand." She walked towards him and raised her hand. Kitsumaru wenched, afraid of getting slapped. But to his surprise, she gently whipped away his tears with her fingers. " I have already hurt you," she said. " Don't you see? Just knowing me has hurt you. You can't let me go and that causes you pain. So I was right." She touched his cheek and moved closer. " I can't bare the thought of hurting another person that I care about."

" Can't you try? I didn't mean all those things..I just thought maybe...maybe you'd stay. Minagi, you don't have to go! My mother, she can help you! She's half elf and her mother had dark elf blood. Please don't leave." He touched her wet face, pushing her stubborn black strand out of her eyes.

Minagi looked at him. " Why would you risk your life to keep me here?" She asked. " What benifit is in it for you?"

" Not to be harsh, but that really was a stupid question. Why do you think I want you to stay? I know we've only known each other for a few days but...well I like you. Thats the benifit for me. You. I really want you here now. I can worry about my father later." When she said nothing, he took her hand. " Will you at least consider it?"

Minagi sighed. Her head was telling her that she should leave, but her heart...her heart was telling her to stay. She grasped his hand and moved closer. " Fine," she said at last. " I'll consider it. But I want you to promise me something. If I do lose control...and I start...to kill. Promise me that you will...kill me."

" Minagi, you're thing ahead again like always. It's like your expecting yourself to lose control." He put his hands on her shoulders. " I can't do that and you know it. And with my mother's help, you won't have to worry about it. It must be kept a secret though." Kitsumaru looked closly at her, silently praying that she would agree.

" Kitsumaru," she said. " As long as I have dark elf blood in me, I always have the fear of loseing control. Please, if I do, I want YOU to be the one to...take me out."

Kitsumaru lowered his head for a moment, the rain dripping from his hair and down his face. When he finally looked up he nodded slowly.

" Alright, I'll do it...," then he quickly added," But I wont have to, so not another word about it. Right now, you need to speak with my mother. She'll know what to do."

" Okay," she said. they both smiled and turned around and walked towards the castle. Suddenly, Minagi swung her foot around and tripped Kitsumaru from behind. " Thats for calling me a coward!" she said. " Dumb mut!" then she stormed off to the castle.

Kistumaru sat up, blinking, trying to focus.


End file.
